


Spiel mit mir (Поиграй со мной)

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Трасс и его брат очень близки. Ближе, чем они позволят кому-либо узнать.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 3





	Spiel mit mir (Поиграй со мной)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spiel mit mir (play with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368208) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Выделения в тексте авторские. Написано под впечатлением от одноименной песни группы Rammstein.

Проворочавшись без сна, кажется, нескольких часов, Трасс наконец начал засыпать. Тихий щелчок дверного замка заставил его пробудиться.

На противоположной стене он увидел расширяющуюся полосу света и чью-то тень, проскользнувшую в комнату, а затем опять наступила кромешная тьма. Замок снова щелкнул — дверь закрылась.

Трасс нисколько не встревожился. Хотя ключ от его комнаты был не только у Трауна, но он сразу узнал фигуру брата по тени.

Его визит стал неожиданностью, но Трасс лишь молча потеснился на кровати, освобождая для него место. Отвернувшись к стене, он прислушивался к шороху ткани, пока Траун стаскивал с себя рубашку. Опасаясь быть замеченным, Траун не решался ходить по коридорам полуголым. Для них это был привычный ритуал. Прошло уже так много лет, что Трасс забыл, когда его брат впервые обнаружил, что ему лучше спится рядом с Трассом. Учитывая, что завтра Трауну предстояло отправиться в первую самостоятельную миссию в составе чисского флота, не следовало удивляться его визиту.

Вновь послышался шорох ткани — на сей раз Траун осторожно приподнял одеяло и лег рядом с братом. Спиной Трасс почувствовал знакомое тепло его тела. Траун провел рукой его боку, затем по груди, прижался к нему. Трасс позволил притянуть себя ближе, немного откинул голову назад. Внезапно его охватило чувство невыразимой благодарности за то, что Траун появился здесь именно сегодня. Все дни, прошедшие с момента, как стало известно о миссии Трауна, он старался не думать об этом. Но предстоящая разлука грозила стать самой долгой из всех, что у них были, и Трасс не был к ней готов. Он слишком привык защищать брата, чтобы с легкостью отпустить его и _не волноваться_.

Размеренный, спокойный ритм дыхания Трауна вкупе с привычным ощущением теплой руки на груди успокаивал его. Вскоре тревога, существование которой Трасс так до конца и не признал, рассеялась. Он попытался расслабиться и снова погрузиться в сон. Но вместо этого нахлынули воспоминания о временах, когда у них с Трауном не было ничего и никого, кроме друг друга. На протяжении многих лет, когда они еще были детьми, Траун мог заснуть, только прижавшись к брату, крепко вцепившись в него, пока терзавшие его страхи в конце концов не отступали.

Со временем преследовавшие Трауна кошмары прошли сами по себе, но даже потом, имея выбор, он всегда предпочитал спать с Трассом. И Трасс заметил, что ему самому тоже спится лучше, когда брат рядом. По мере их взросления простое чувство уюта и взаимного комфорта переросло в нечто большее. Это было практически неизбежно.

Тогда они оба были очень молоды, неопытны и находились в том возрасте, когда возникают естественные желания, но еще нет четкого понимания, что с ними делать. Для них изучать собственное меняющееся тело и тела друг друга казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся; им и в голову не приходило всерьез задумываться над этим. К тому времени, как Трасс понял, насколько недопустима их связь с точки зрения общества, он уже не мог пересилить влечение к брату.

Что же касается Трауна, то его никогда не заботило мнение окружающих о том, как он должен или не должен поступать.

Лежа в его объятиях в темноте, Трасс криво усмехнулся. Конечно, однажды кто-нибудь мог догадаться, насколько они на самом деле близки. Их обоих страшила такая перспектива. Однако Трасс подозревал, что Трауна пугало не общественное порицание, как его самого, а то, что посторонние _узнают_ о нем нечто личное, глубоко интимное.

С тех пор, как их усыновила семья Митт, они соблюдали крайнюю осторожность. Тогда Траун готовился вступить в чисский флот и все больше времени проводил на тренировках. Трассу начинало казаться, что эта часть их прежней жизни скоро навсегда останется в прошлом. Ей точно не было места в будущем, поскольку их судьбы постепенно расходились все дальше и дальше друг от друга.

Но, как выяснилось, от старых привычек отказаться не так легко, как от прежних имен.

Трасс немного подвинулся и только тогда в полной мере ощутил присутствие брата: тепло его тела на своей спине, его руку на груди, его длинные ноги, которые он закинул на ноги Трасса. Объятия Трауна можно было бы назвать практически собственническими. 

Как это всегда бывало, Траун уловил изменения в мыслях и настроении брата и крепче прижал его к себе. Трасс почувствовал его теплое щекочущее дыхание у себя на шее, а затем — прикосновение мягких влажных губ к коже.

И как всегда, тело Трасса сразу откликнулось на прикосновения Трауна. От места поцелуя до самой промежности прокатилась волна жара — хорошо знакомая предвестница удовольствия, для Трасса вечно смешанного со стыдом. В его сердце любовь, желание и чувство вины сплелись так плотно, что он не мог их разделить. Траун потерся о него бедрами, и даже через два слоя ткани (тонкой у его трусов и толстой у штанов брата) Трасс ощутил его горячий и твердый член.

Штаны Трауна на ощупь походили на его спортивный костюм. Трасс мимоходом отметил их мягкость. В таких легко и удобно двигаться, они не сковывают движений. В чисскому флоте кадетам устраивали серьезные тренировки, особенно по самообороне, однако Траун справлялся с ними на удивление легко. И теперь Трасс лично убедился в его успехах. Когда Траун двигался рядом с ним, он чувствовал исходящую от него силу и скрытую _мощь_. Прежде Трасс их не замечал. Он мог бы поклясться, что в прошлый раз, когда они с братом были близки так, как сейчас, их попросту не было. 

Сердце Трасса забилось быстрее, и Траун, будто снова прочитав его мысли, заскользил рукой вниз, коснулся его живота и бедра. Траун запустил пальцы под резинку его трусов и приспустил их, дотронулся до основания его стремительно твердеющего члена.

До сих пор оба не произнесли ни слова, и Трасс знал, что молчание не будет нарушено. Слова давно были им ни к чему.

Целуя шею и плечо брата, Траун одновременно принялся тереться об него плавными размеренными движениями, которые сводили Трасса с ума. Трасс изогнулся под одеялом, высвободил член из плена ткани и стянул трусы до колен. У него за спиной Траун немного отодвинулся и тоже приспустил штаны. Трасс вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как к его голому заду прижимается член брата, твердый, горячий, изнывающий от желания.

Несколько мгновений он провел в предвкушении, не смея дышать, лишь прислушиваясь. Траун сплюнул на руку, быстро распределил слюну по члену для лучшего скольжения и, просунув его между сжатых бедер Трасса, сделал несколько пробных толчков. Его жар быстро передался брату. От трения члена о нижнюю часть ягодиц у Трасса перехватило дыхание. Он вытянул руку назад и ухватил Трауна за бедро, чуть ниже того места, где проходила резинка штанов, чтобы прижимать его к себе настолько плотно, насколько возможно. Тем временем Траун уже вовсю толкался между его бедер в медленном, но уверенном темпе. Он снова принялся целовать его шею и положил руку ему на член.

Как всегда, им приходилось быть очень тихими. В комнате раздавалось лишь их тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание. Иногда они позволяли себе издавать глухие, сдавленные стоны, но и те никогда не звучали громче протяжного вздоха. Закрыв глаза, Трасс расслабился, отдался на волю ощущениям, позволил себе раствориться в них. С Трауном ему никогда не приходилось прикладывать усилий, чтобы достичь оргазма. Он полностью доверялся брату и его умелым ласкам, которые каждый раз поднимали его на вершину блаженства. 

Сейчас Траун лизал и целовал его чувствительную кожу в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо, и Трасс наслаждался прикосновениями горячего рта. Содрогнувшись всем телом, он кончил первым. Изливаясь в кулак Трауна, он впился пальцами ему в бедро.

Вскоре Траун последовал за ним. Его движения становились все более быстрыми и резкими по мере приближения оргазма. Он убрал руку с постепенно опадающего члена брата и снова положил ее ему на грудь. Трасс еще не перевел дыхание и немного дрожал после оргазма, но продолжал цепляться за бедро Трауна. Свободной рукой он ухватился за его предплечье. Через несколько секунд у него за спиной Траун напрягся всем телом и сильно укусил за плечо. 

Его сперма толчками выплескивалась на бедра брата, пальцы непроизвольно сжимались, царапая грудь Трасса. Траун кончил с тихим, едва различимым стоном, который был подозрительно похож на имя его брата.

Его прежнее имя.

После они долго лежали рядом, держась друг за друга, подрагивая от наслаждения, и неспешно возвращались к реальности. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Трасс подался назад, чтобы еще глубже погрузиться в объятия брата, и Траун, обняв его крепче, с тихим урчанием принялся целовать его шею сзади.

Казалось, темнота поглотила все звуки. Наконец, Трасс решился нарушить молчание.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, братик, — едва слышно прошептал он. 

— Я знаю, — так же тихо отозвался Траун.

— Ты скоро вернешься, — сказал Трасс, но утешительное утверждение прозвучало почти как вопрос. Из-за непростительных эмоций у него неожиданно сжалось горло, и это сказалось на интонации.

Зато голос Трауна не дрожал, когда он ответил:

— Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе.

Его уверенный тон помог Трассу расслабиться, тяжесть, так долго давившая ему на грудь, наконец-то исчезла. Сон, который бежал от него прежде, теперь легко принял его в свои ласковые объятия, несмотря на покалывающую боль в плече, — там, где Траун укусил его. То, что боль еще не прошла, подсказывало Трассу, что след останется надолго.

Хорошо зная Трауна, он понимал: брат сделал это намеренно. И Трасс нисколько не возражал. Именно это было его последней отчетливой мыслью перед тем, как он заснул.


End file.
